The Side Never Shown
by Apherion
Summary: She's never been this honest, and he's never been this sincere. AlucardIntegra [As IC as possible] Mature


**The Side Never Shown**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 1**

One day, Integra thought as she replayed Alucard leaving her study yesterday night, one day he's going to force it out of me. Sighing heavily, she sank into the armchair, taking off her glasses. At least he hasn't tried to talk to me tonight. She let a hand go through her blond hair. This was wrong. She knew it.

She had known Alucard since her teens, and now, a woman of roughly twenty-five, her urges were becoming harder to quell. Alucard seemed to know when to steer clear of her during that time of the month, probably a good thing too as: A) it was her most temperamental time; and B) virgin blood running without a cut would be most definitely hard for him to stave off.

It didn't take long for Sir Integra to realize how much pain she unintentionally pushed upon the vampire as her body matured. Well, after Integra began to understand vampires, their cravings and such. In other words, she had been contemplating it over the past two years.

I remember advancing on him when I was about seventeen. She smiled half-heartedly as her memory proved its worth yet again.

"_Alucard, why won't you talk to me?" A younger, distressed Integra stared helplessly at the vampire, who was desperately trying to cover his nose and leave the room._

"_Proximity, Master, I… Right now, Master, you and I shouldn't be in the same room. Now, I will excuse myself." He quickly disappeared, without any antagonizing lectures to leave her brooding for hours._

Integra leaned her head back, resting it comfortably on the high-backed chair. Her hands had dropped to the armrests. Her hands gripped them, turning her knuckles white. Her eyes strained as they shut, like she was in pain. Her brow became covered in a glistening sheen of perspiration. And then, her little episode was over, and she relaxed into a sleep where she dreamed of him, but tonight was different.

It felt as though she was dreaming tonight, and she didn't normally dream.

"Master, you wished to see me?" Alucard's voice was hesitant as he called out to her.

"Come in, Alucard," she says formally. She watches him enter the room, knowing he can't see her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've asked you here." The statement hung in the air, unnatural, too practiced. However, Alucard could change the oddity of the situation easily.

"No, not at all, I haven't vexed you for the day, you missed me." She felt her cheeks burn angrily, thankful that Alucard couldn't see her.

"I DID NOT MISS YOU!" A low, handsome chuckle followed the irritated words.

"Aw, c'mon, you must've missed me a little bit." And Alucard moved further into the bedroom, cocky as ever.

"Like I'd admit it to your face…" she muttered, and upon realizing she spoke that aloud, she silently prayed he hadn't heard her, while hoping he did.

"Actually, I missed you. I was going to see you, if you didn't call for me." Shocked by his sincere words, her voice and lips formed his name before she could recall it back inside.

"Alucard..." Something compelled her to reveal herself from the shadows. Maybe he had silently told her to, because he longed to see her. Her silken night dress did very little to conceal her lingerie-like sleepwear.

"Surprised?" She surprised herself by being able to come of nonchalant. She had never done this type of thing before, and even Sir Integra has her moments of fear.

"You never...no, maybe you did, I just never noticed." Alucard took her up in his arms, holding her in his strong frame.

"I never did…I wanted to, but I never did." The confession made her feel weakened, or maybe it was a combination of the factors that Alucard was holding her to hold her, not holding her to protect her, and that she wasn't afraid.

"Why didn't you…if you felt that way?" The question was simple enough, and she found new strength in his arms. He wouldn't turn her away.

"Because...I didn't know how to approach you," she whispered softly, unsure of the answer, but at the same time, knowing there was only this answer to reply with.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can manage it well." She could hear the grin in his voice as he said it.

"Stop being an ass." And after she spoke those words, she suddenly became aware of him. His face growing closer, but he hesitated, testing the air about him. His lips took hers, releasing a tiny bit of his passion into her. The result was she was left breathless, longing for more.

"I will, on one condition." He was being serious. However, she wasn't able to catch on.

"What's that?"

"You promise to call on me when you've made your decision." She was still utterly confused by his elusive speech.

"What decision?" Alucard gave her a piteous look, but quickly changed it to arrogant.

"I can't save you, if I fuck you, without turning you." No rhetorical words were used here, that she was thankful of.

"You want me to decide if I want only the carnal pleasure, or if I want to become almost immortal like you?" She repeated how his words affected her. She had forgotten that he wouldn't be able to save her if they did indeed.

"It's your choice. You'll die if you lose your virginity. I can't save you from immediate death. And if you're hurt in any way, I won't be able to forgive myself." He put his chin on the top of her head, holding her closer to him. She was unknowingly crying on his shoulder, but she soon realized she was the one the sniffles and sobs were coming from.

"And I would never force you to do anything." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she quickly replied with her streaming nose,

"I know that. Thank you."

"I will love you no different, but I want you to make a conscious decision." It was then; she became aware that he was lying her down on the bed. Was he going to have her decide tonight?

"I will." The statement went with his comment, but it was the finishing of the thought as he put her on her bed. While he was on top of her for the briefest of moments, it seemed he had managed to cover her with the bedspread quite easily. He kissed her lips tenderly and barely brushed his against her throat, but she felt something softly prick her neck. He then removed her glasses from her face, and set them on the bedside table.

"Good." He said it, and he was gone.

She felt her eyes open.

Yawning slightly, basking in the dream's aftermath, vaguely she saw she was in her bedroom. Where were her glasses? Didn't I fall asleep with them on? She then looked at the table, and saw them there. She picked them up and put them on, blinking into 20/20 vision once more.

She removed herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she took a look in the mirror however, she nearly fainted at the attire she was in. She didn't know she _owned_ something like what she was in at the moment.

She turned her head in the mirror, sweeping her hair to one side so she could examine her neck. And there was her proof her dream wasn't.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


End file.
